Le(s) point(s) de suture
by The Goddess Of Love
Summary: Tout commence par une poupée, et se termine par un fil et une aiguille. Des fantômes du passé qui surgissent sans crier gare. La folie et l'angoisse qui se mêlent pour l'annihiler. Dans cette danse avec la mort, tout s'enchaîne, se lie, se sépare, dans une terreur malsaine. Au fin fond des abysses les plus monstrueux de l'esprit, Mirajane s'est perdue. Sans espoir de retour. [SPPS]


**Note de l'auteur**

- Après une période trouble et sombre, je reviens sur FF, avec mon huitième OS, _Le(s) point(s) de suture_. Inspiré par l'album éponyme de Mylène Farmer, c'est un récit torturé et déchiré, qui me sert à exorciser mes démons. Ponctué de référence au symbolisme, il se déroule en l'an X783, et vous comprendrez en le lisant la raison qui m'a poussé à préciser ce détail. Les parenthèses dans le titre sont voulues, et font référence à la fin de cet OS. Je vous informe aussi que les fans du Mirajane x Luxus seront ravis. J'oubliais : la phrase en japonais signifie "Sayonara". N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis dans les reviews, c'est très important pour moi, et encore plus pour ce récit précis. Même s'il est négatif (tant que la critique est justifiée).

**Dislcaimer**

- L'univers et les personnages de _Fairy Tail_ sont l'entière propriété d'Hiro Mashima. Je ne gagne aucun gain matériel en publiant ce récit.

* * *

**/!\ Avertissement /!\**

Ce récit contient des scènes à caractère sexuel implicite pouvant heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs.

* * *

**Le(s) point(s) de suture**

- **"Arrête de pleurer. Je t'en trouverai une autre, beaucoup plus belle !"**

- **"J'en veux pas d'autre ! Celle-là, elle était spéciale !"**

- **"Tu parles, elle ressemblait plus à un pou qui s'était pris un coup de pelle en pleine face qu'à une poupée normale."**

- **"T'es méchante Mira !"**

Le teint pâle. Les joues rosies. Les yeux bleus larmoyants. Ces cheveux courts, plus blancs et plus purs que la neige elle-même. Quand elle était triste, cette beauté se transformait en blizzard mordant. Cette fureur glacée pouvait briser la roche. Oui, la roche qui entourait son cœur était réduite à néant devant un tel spectacle. Et franchement : qui pouvait rester de marbre face à cette petite fille en pleurs ? Peut-être aurait-elle dû être plus compréhensive ce jour-là. Si elle avait su. Lisanna... Tu l'aimais cette poupée n'est-ce pas ?

Un choc brutal la ramena à la réalité. Étalée sur le sol glacé, perdue dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Mirajane chercha ses repères, paniquée. Elle atteignit enfin son but, à savoir sa table de chevet, sur laquelle trônait une petite lampe. Les mains tremblantes, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur, et une lumière blafarde chassa partiellement les ténèbres. La jeune fille s'assit sur son matelas, la respiration haletante. Ses cheveux argentés lui collaient dans son dos trempé de sueur. D'un geste nerveux, elle se rongea les ongles en regardant le sol d'un regard curieux, presque dément. Des pas affolés accoururent, et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

- **"Mirajane ! Tout va bien !?"** demanda précipitamment une silhouette massive

La concernée tourna le visage et dévisagea d'un air interrogatif le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer. Il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Elle passait pour une folle. Une allumée animée par des visions qui ne faisait qu'aggraver sa santé mentale, déjà bien atteinte. L'angoisse, cette salope qui la traînait dans des abîmes terrifiants. Son sang palpitait, lui tapait dans le crâne, faisait vibrer tout son corps. Foutu bourdonnement ! Sa tête n'était pas une cloche ! Quand l'angoisse comprendrait-elle enfin cette réalité ? Et si ce que Mirajane vivait n'était pas la réalité ? Oui, tout s'expliquait maintenant. Un simple rêve. À ce moment-là, ce serait plutôt le subconscient qu'il fallait maudire. Et bien, foutu subconscient ! De grosses mains lui remuèrent doucement le bras. Des mains à l'aura apaisante. Mirajane retrouva la raison. Ou plutôt sa lucidité. Plus jamais elle ne voulait rester dans cette pièce mal éclairée, plongée dans une chaleur étouffante. Plus jamais seule. Ses doigts effleurèrent le visage anxieux de son interlocuteur. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent à peine, laissant échapper un murmure haché, comme si une partie des syllabes étaient restées prisonnières de sa gorge nouée.

-** "Elfman... Je... Suis là... Juste... Crise..."**

Le mage déposa la tête de sa sœur sur ses genoux avec une délicatesse presque incroyable lorsqu'on voyait ses muscles imposants. Il entama une sorte de berceuse, comme un ronronnement. Mirajane se laissa porter. Divine mélodie, qui apaisait ses maux les plus sombres. Elle voulait pouvoir l'écouter sans cesse, c'était comme sortir momentanément d'un coma qui s'éternisait. Ses muscles se relâchèrent, et les notes de musique rondes et chaudes eurent raison d'elle. Tout doucement, la fée se rendormit. Elfman lui caressa les cheveux, la mine pensive. Il avait peur. Tel un enfant dans le noir. Une terreur sans nom embrumait ses idées. Lui aussi, il finirait par tomber. Une musculature herculéenne ne l'aiderait pas à combattre ce démon vicieux qu'était la folie. La dégénérescence mentale. La perte de l'âme. C'était une sorte de meurtre non prémédité. Sans le vouloir, Mirajane tuait tous ceux qui l'aidaient. Ce moment tant redouté ne tarderait pas à surgir de nulle part, empoisonnant l'entourage de la blanche avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le mage prit sa soeur dans les bras, et la déposa sur son matelas, avant de l'enrouler dans des draps indigo aux reflets argentés. Vue sous cet angle, la jeune fille ressemblait à une merveilleuse chrysalide. Qu'en sortirait-il ? Un papillon, c'est certain. Une magnifique créature ailée. La question était de savoir si le papillon allait être venimeux ou inoffensif... Elfman tomba lourdement sur une chaise, qui faillit se briser sous son poids. Lui aussi, il commençait à piquer du nez. Même le dossier rude de la chaise paraissait confortable avec la fatigue. Oui, il ne tarderait pas... Et dans cette chambre close, à moitié plongée dans le noir, deux cocons meurtris s'endormirent, attendant leur heure...

Les oiseaux piaillaient dehors. Une petite symphonie stridente et répétitive. Horrible. Aux oreilles de Mirajane, elle sonnait comme un tocsin venu annoncer la fin de son état d'oubli et de repos. Et dire qu'elle avait enfin réussi à dormir quelques heures... Venait s'ajouter à ça des rayons de soleil étouffés par les rideaux presque opaques, mais suffisamment lumineux pour l'éblouir. Une certaine frustration, et même de la colère l'animait. Mais c'était toujours la même chose. Quand elle priait pour que le Soleil brille de mille feux, les cieux se revêtaient d'un voile gris nacré, et quand elle voulait que la pluie puisse accompagner sa tristesse, un disque doré chatoyait dans l'horizon, comme pour essayer de la réconforter ou pire, de la narguer. Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Elle détailla la pièce, comme désorientée. La porte était entrebâillée. Elfman avait dû partir avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

- **"Elfman ? Tu es là ?"** se risqua-t-elle au risque d'une déception

Pas la moindre réponse ne parvint à ses tympans. Il n'y avait qu'elle, ce lit sans dessus-dessous, et les oiseaux qui gueulaient près de la fenêtre. Elle devait s'y attendre. Elfman avait pris l'habitude de quitter la maison très tôt, à l'aube, et revenait bien plus tard, parfois en plein milieu de la nuit. "Je fais des heures supplémentaires." avait-il un jour dit à Mirajane lorsque cette dernière lui avait demandé. Elle ne le croyait pas. Il devait la fuir. Ou fuir la réalité, tout comme elle. La blanche se fichait d'ailleurs éperdument de la raison qui le poussait à se comporter de la sorte. Elle désirait qu'il reste auprès d'elle. Ou peut-être qu'elle préférait être seule. Peut-être en donnait-elle l'impression. Peut-être même que c'était sa véritable volonté. Trop de peut-être d'un seul coup peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Mirajane, en se levant, et en s'apercevant dans le miroir, venait de s'écrouler à terre. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était défigurée. Peut-être parce que ses traits autrefois rieurs s'étaient transformés en une grimace mélancolique méconnaissable. Peut-être parce que l'intérieur commençait à se refléter à l'extérieur. Peut-être...

- **"Ça m'emmerde de devoir aller chercher son chiffon."** rétorqua la jeune fille d'un air hautain

- **"Et pourtant, c'est ton devoir d'aînée. Pense au bonheur qu'éprouvera ta sœur lorsqu'elle retrouvera cette poupée qu'elle chérissait tant !"** expliqua Makarof, la moustache frémissante

- **"Et pourquoi Elfman ne peut pas s'en occuper ?"**

- **"Tu sais parfaitement qu'il est parti en mission ce matin ! Et on ne peut pas laisser Lisanna dans cet état ! Elle enchaîne les crises de larmes à cause de cette poupée qu'elle a perdue !"**

- **"Madame fait des caprices uniquement parce que c'est Natsu qui lui a offert cette serpillière."**

- **"Ça suffit. Tu iras la lui chercher, et c'est un ordre."** trancha sèchement le vieillard

- **"Pas mon problème."** lâcha Mirajane d'un ton absent

- **"Mi-Mirajane !"** s'écria Makarof, furieux

Mais il était trop tard. Mirajane avait déjà fermé la porte du bureau, laissant ses mèches lunaires virevolter derrière elle. Elle descendit en trombe l'escalier, et quitta la guilde, sur les nerfs. Ses talons tapaient rageusement le sol.

- **"Non mais vraiment... Comme si quelqu'un pouvait trouver cette histoire de poupée intéressante..."** marmonna la mage

Une minuscule flammèche de culpabilité cependant lui titillait les entrailles. En temps normal, elle aurait probablement aidé Lisanna. Mais un je-ne-sais-quoi l'empêchait d'accéder à cette requête. Elle était, en vérité, jalouse. Jalouse qu'Erza et son clan d'abrutis à l'intelligence de laitue se soient emparés de SA Lisanna. Et puis, la flammèche devint brasier...

Elle se releva péniblement, accoudée sur sa commode qui grinça. Les muscles encore engourdis, et la vision troublée, Mirajane avait l'impression de ne pas être encore réveillée. D'être toujours plongée dans son sommeil. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, elle verrait Lisanna, tout sourire, se moquant de cette habitude qu'avait la barmaid de dormir à la manière d'une étoile de mer. Non. Lorsque le flou dans ses pupilles se dissipa, elle ne vit rien. Pas de Lisanna, pas l'ombre d'un éclat de rire, d'un sourire. Juste ce cadavre sans but, qui se réfléchissait dans le miroir. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à regarder cette vision d'elle-même qu'elle haïssait. Ce débris dénué de toute espérance. Les jambes flageolantes, la blanche sortit de sa chambre, en direction de la salle de bains. L'eau bouillante coula dans un glapissement sonore. Un bruit de métal qui chute. Les flots se teintèrent de pourpre lorsque le corps frigorifié et dénudé de la jeune fille perça la fine membrane transparente du liquide ardent. Sur les bras, la douleur était cuisante. Pas aussi cuisante qu'à l'intérieur, mais ça aidait. C'était comme si sa peau avait été tailladée par des coups de pinceaux. Ce pinceau était passé plusieurs fois, pendant plusieurs mois. Il avait barbouillé tous ses avant-bras de lignes rouges, parfois rosées. Peu à peu, les perles carmin se diluèrent et se mélangèrent à l'eau, comme dans une aquarelle. Une aquarelle mortuaire. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle aimait se noyer. Elle se noyait dans la dépression, dans la déraison, dans l'angoisse. Alors, pourquoi pas dans de l'eau ensanglantée ? C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'immergea le visage, et attendit. Ce serait plus rapide qu'en se peignant l'enveloppe corporelle. D'ailleurs, elle se sentait déjà flotter...

C'était stupide. Son comportement était digne de ce monstre aux cheveux rouges. Elle devait montrer au monde entier que Mirajane n'était plus une gamine, mais bien quelqu'un capable de réussir des missions même dérisoires. Et elle entama ses recherches. Trouver la poupée se révéla finalement plus compliqué que prévu. La magie n'était d'aucune utilité, et, après deux heures de course interminable, la blanche s'accorda une pause amplement méritée, sur le toit d'une habitation abandonnée du quartier sud.

- **"Merde, j'aurai jamais crû que ce serait aussi chiant..."** bougonna-t-elle

- **"LAISSEZ PASSER !"** scanda une voix enfantine dans la rue plus-bas

Mirajane se pencha pour mieux observer la tornade qui déboulait dans le coin. Une tornade aux cheveux roses, comme un pétale de cerisier. Aux yeux félins, à la démarche décidée. Et à la taille extrêmement réduite. Rien que le timbre du meuglement qui s'échappait de son gosier suffisait à démasquer le fauteur de troubles qui renversait tout sur son passage.

- **"VOUS ! Z'AURIEZ PAS VU UNE POUPÉE GRANDE COMME CA DANS L'COIN !?"** s'écria Natsu en imitant la taille de la poupée avec ses mains

- **"Hum... À vrai dire, non..."** répondit le passant interrogé, totalement médusé devant cette apparition

- **"Pas grave ! J'y retourne ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !"** hurla le petit garçon en s'élançant du côté opposé

La mage, toujours dissimulée sur son banc de tuiles, esquissa un sourire malicieux. Ainsi, il y avait de la concurrence dans l'air. Mais vois-tu mon petit Natsu, c'est moi qui la retrouverais avant toi...

La lumière se fit de plus en plus forte. Et lorsque son visage sortit de l'eau, Mirajane inspira longuement. Cette bouffée d'air était un supplice. Elle aurait voulu ne plus avoir à respirer. Mais au fond, c'était comme si chacune de ses tentatives avait été avortée par une puissance intérieure, une minuscule étincelle de vie, presque imperceptible, qui elle voulait continuer à respirer. Stupide étincelle de vie ! Elle se sécha, et s'habilla lentement. Depuis quelque temps, elle avait l'habitude de ne porter que des hauts à manches longues. Ils lui permettaient de cacher au monde la peinture qu'elle était devenue. Cette œuvre répugnante et ravagée. Elle se coiffa négligemment, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de son foyer, angoissée. Et si elle rencontrait l'un de ses compagnons de Fairy Tail ? Comment réagiraient-ils, après tous ses mois pendant lesquels elle s'était isolée chez elle ? Lui parleraient-ils de... Et avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle était déjà dehors. Pendant que son esprit réfléchissait, concentré uniquement sur des idées noires, l'étincelle de vie avait pris possession de son corps, et l'avait guidé à l'extérieur. Dans la rue, une douce brise tiède caressa la joue de la barmaid. Toute de noir vêtue, elle erra tel un corbeau au milieu des allées de Magnolia. La ville était-elle déserte ? En tout cas, elle n'avait croisé que deux habitants, et ceux-ci, heureusement, ne l'avait pas reconnu. Elle quitta la cité, et passa sous un chemin de terre abrité par les branches d'une multitude de cerisiers japonais. Bien que certains n'étaient ornés que de bourgeons, d'autres arboraient déjà fièrement leur robe rosée. La nature s'éveillait au fur et à mesure des jours pendants lesquels le printemps se consumait. Mais même lorsque le printemps mourrait, quelque chose d'encore plus beau, plus magique, plus puissant lui succéderait. L'astre solaire étincellerait dans les cieux azurés de l'été. Si seulement le printemps pouvait emporter ses peines comme il le faisait avec l'hiver... Et là, sous la faible pluie de pétales, alors que le soleil perçait les feuillages, elle venait de s'égarer dans cet instant de poésie rendu froid par ses pensées. Cette route isolée, Lisanna adorait l'emprunter. Elle pouvait même rester des heures à contempler les cerisiers danser et répandre leur déluge fleuri. Elle disait que cette couleur lui rappelait Natsu. Mais pour Mirajane, cette couleur était presque une torture. Et pourtant... Lorsqu'elle s'allongea près des racines d'un des cerisiers, lorsque son corps effleura cette herbe moelleuse et fraîche... Elle sentit cette vague étincelle d'espoir grandir et lui serrer l'estomac... Ce tableau coloré était apaisant... Presque hypnotisant... Et quand une onde printanière souffla paresseusement, les yeux de Mirajane s'étaient fermés.

- **"REVIENS-ICI SALE CLÉBARD !"** s'époumona-t-elle, haletante

Seul un aboiement épuisé lui répondit. Depuis combien de temps coursait-elle ce foutu cabot ? Dans un bond spectaculaire, Mirajane sauta sur sa proie, prête à tout afin de récupérer son bien. Et elle arriva à ses fins. Le molosse au pelage touffu fut freiné sous le poids de la mage. Il crachota un aboiement de colère lorsque la jeune fille tenta de lui dérober son trésor, qu'il gardait loin des yeux profanes grâce à ses crocs. De sa gueule dégoulinante de salive, une moitié de tissu taché et sale, autrefois blanc, s'était faite attrapée par deux mains à la poigne impressionnante.

- **"DONNE-MOI CETTE POUPÉE !**" ordonna la blanche, à bout de nerfs

C'est alors que les traits de Mirajane se modifièrent. Sa peau se couvrit d'écaille, sa bouche s'élargit, à en devenir un gouffre béant, ses dents s'allongèrent et s'affinèrent, ses yeux ne devinrent que deux pupilles jaunâtres hargneuses, sa langue devint fourchue. Traumatisé devant cette vision diabolique, le chien lâcha prise, et s'éloigna en courant, lâchant de petits jappements de terreur. La fée retrouva bien vite son apparence normale. Elle s'était surpassée pour trouver le visage le plus laid, le plus infâme qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Dans ses mains, elle tenait fermement le résultat de ces efforts. Une poupée hideuse et salie, au visage déformé par ses yeux en boutons bleus et par son sourire figé, imité avec une couture désordonnée, tout habillée d'une robe orangée aux motifs de coquelicots abominables. La poupée de Lisanna. Éventrée par la mâchoire du chien, toute poisseuse de bave, elle ressemblait encore plus à un déchet qu'avant. Qu'importe son aspect peu reluisant, il fallait laver cette poupée au plus vite. En route pour la salle de bains de la maison !

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu troubler le repos de Mirajane, elle ne le savait pas. Sûrement ces oiseaux qui trouvaient judicieux de siffloter juste au-dessus de sa tête. Ou bien le fait de penser à cette salle de bains. Ou tout simplement le bruit engendré par les pas lourds d'un blond aux muscles d'acier. Son œil gauche, traversé par une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, ne cessait de détailler la blanche dans ses moindres détails.

- **"Mira ? C'est bien toi !?"** demanda le mage, abasourdi

- **"Luxus ? Mais-"** entama-t-elle, aussi surprise que son compagnon

Luxus venait de la prendre dans ses bras. Un comportement plutôt inhabituel de sa part. Bloquée par l'étonnement, Mirajane ne réagit pas. Le jeune homme se détacha de son amie, inquiet. Dans ses yeux, elle voyait la pitié. Elle voyait la peur. Elle voyait la curiosité.

- **"Ça va faire neuf mois qu'on ne t'as pas vu !"** s'écria le blond

- **"Je... Je..."** chuchota la jeune fille

- **"Viens, il faut qu'on parle."** coupa-t-il en la prenant par la main

Tout se chamboulait, se mélangeait, s'embrumait dans l'esprit de Mirajane. Luxus ? Le grand et vaniteux blondinet ? Il l'emmenait avec elle. Sa solitude s'évanouirait-elle avec lui ? Ses poings suffiraient-ils pour chasser la souffrance qui l'habitait ? Et puis, tout s'arrêta. Son cerveau, ses pensées, plus rien ne répondit. Plus rien ne marchait. Plus rien ne fonctionnait. Son corps venait de perdre tout contrôle. Elle ne voyait plus que des flashs. Devant la porte de son appartement, Luxus cherchait désespérément ses clés. La porte était à présent ouverte. Et puis, un sofa marron confortable. Un petit intérieur banal, de blanc et de jaune. Des paroles en l'air. Des mots qui sortaient pour se perdre dans le néant. Un plateau posé sur une table basse translucide. De l'alcool. Un verre plein. Un verre vide. Plusieurs verres pleins. Plusieurs verres vides. Un regard surpris. Deux lèvres à toucher. À embrasser. À dévorer. Deux bouches qui s'enlacèrent. Des verres qui se brisèrent au sol. Des bouteilles qui éclatèrent sur le carrelage. Un nouveau baiser langoureux. Deux mains autour de sa nuque, qui se perdirent dans sa crinière blonde. Entendait-il ces voix qui résonnaient ? Elle abandonnait son état de papillon. Peu à peu, elle devenait araignée. Des doigts qui effleurèrent ses épaules. Son corps n'était plus qu'une coquille, animée par un désir débordant d'amour. Tout un monde fou coulait dans sa tête. Des contacts qui s'éternisaient. Inversement. La bouche de Mirajane se fit plus entreprenante. Son cœur qui battait à en exploser. L'adrénaline montait. Des morceaux de tissu qui s'envolèrent. Des ongles qui s'agrippèrent à sa peau brûlante. Des gémissements, des cris étouffés, une ivresse qui gelait toute raison. Elle allait manger Luxus. Le détruire, lui arracher le cœur pour s'en nourrir. Il lui appartiendrait. Ressentirait-il sa détresse ?

- **"Stop. C'est terminé Mirajane."** déclara le timbre grave de Luxus en interrompant Mirajane dans son manège, les mains sur ses bras constellés de plaies

Cette dernière ne quitta pas des yeux le visage ferme du mage. Comme un électrochoc. Tout redémarra. Les ombres s'évaporèrent. Elle se voyait. Là, assise sur le bassin de Luxus. Partiellement nue. Était-ce de sa faute ? Ou bien celle de la folie ? C'était un peu des deux. La blanche descendit de la table basse, tremblante. Elle se rhabilla difficilement, prise par des spasmes incontrôlés. Le silence fantomatique qui s'était installé fut rompu par Luxus, qui lui s'était déjà revêtu bien plus vite que son amie.

- **"Mira... Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Je sais que tu cherches à combler l'absence de Lisanna. C'est aussi dur de notre côté... Tu vas me prendre pour un monstre, mais il faut que tu fasses ton deuil. Elle est morte, Mirajane. Et t'enfermer de la sorte ne la ramènera pas."** expliqua le chasseur de dragons, d'une voix tranchante et douce à la fois

La fée ne se retourna pas. Durant tout le discours du jeune homme, elle fut prise de nausées qui ne firent que s'intensifier au fur et à mesure. Non... C'était faux... Il mentait ! La tempête soufflait de plus en plus fort, arrachant tout sur son passage. Ça faisait mal. Horriblement mal. Sans se retourner, elle courut vers la sortie, s'enfuyant à grandes foulées. La porte, les arbres, les cerisiers... Et, au milieu de ce chemin de terre qu'elle avait tant foulé avec sa défunte sœur, elle tomba. L'ouragan qu'avait provoqué Luxus commençait à sortir. D'ailleurs, ses yeux pleuraient une pluie battante. Des flots de larmes qui s'évanouirent avec la poussière. La nature elle-même s'était tu devant ce spectacle. Sur le sentier, Mirajane était à genoux, secouée par des sanglots déchirants. Pas un son autre que celui des pleurs et des larmes. Des gouttes d'angoisse, de désillusion, de venin. C'était comme si chaque veine, chaque cellule de son enveloppe avait explosé dans une douleur insoutenable. Une silhouette, au loin, s'approchait. Et lorsque Luxus se retrouva face à cette créature plongée dans les eaux troubles de la mort, il sut qu'il était allé trop vite. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la porta jusqu'à son antre. Pendant tout le voyage, elle ne cessa de cracher son désespoir. La porte d'entrée n'était même pas fermée. Il arriva jusqu'à sa chambre, et il la déposa dans son lit. Puis, Luxus quitta la pièce, et se posta près de l'entrée. Ils patientèrent, des heures et des heures. Mirajane observait le Soleil descendre, et la Lune prendre sa place. Chez elle, c'était tout le contraire. La Lune se couchait, et qui sait, peut-être pour laisser place au Soleil ? Les gosiers des volatiles devinrent muets, les fleurs se refermèrent, et la vie nocturne entama son cycle. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Deux voix rauques dialoguèrent longuement. L'une disparut au-dehors, et l'autre se précipita dans la chambre de Mirajane, morte d'inquiétude. La blanche se releva, les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Elfman enlaça sa sœur comme jamais, et c'est ensemble que leurs âmes dévoilèrent leurs blessures gardées secrètes. Ils pleuraient cette sœur qu'ils avaient perdue, ils pleuraient les tourments qui les avaient hantés. Par la fenêtre grande ouverte, il n'y eut que la nuit qui fut témoin de ces retrouvailles et de ces séparations. Et pour la première fois, depuis bien trop longtemps, Mirajane s'endormit paisiblement. Tout son chagrin avait fui, quelque part, loin de cette pièce et de son hôte. Et quand le matin se réveilla, la seule phrase qui l'accueillit fut "さようなら".

Le printemps était la plus belle saison à Magnolia. Alors que le mois de Mars n'en était qu'à sa moitié, une douceur de Mai s'était emparée de la ville, et de nombreux cerisiers avaient déjà éclot. Perchée sur le toit de sa guilde, Mirajane inspira profondément l'air aux effluves fleuris et chauds. Tout ça lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs. Elle se remémora ce jour aux conditions semblables...

Après avoir soigneusement lavé la poupée de Lisanna, Mirajane n'avait eu d'autres choix que de coudre l'abdomen du jouet, déjà en piteux état. Ce n'est que lorsque la fin de l'après-midi sonna que la jeune fille décida de se rendre à la guilde pour donner la poupée raccommodée à sa cadette. Celle-ci, toujours déprimée, buvait sans conviction son jus de fruit tandis que Kana essayait de la consoler.

- **"Tout le monde s'est mis à sa recherche. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont te la ramener !"** tenta vainement la brune

- "**M-Mais s'ils ne la trouvent pas ? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?"** sanglota la petite fille, désemparée

- **"Lisanna ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi !"** interpella Mirajane, les mains dans le dos

- **"Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?"** questionna Lisanna, surprise

- **"J'ai trimé pour mettre la main dessus, alors fais-y plus attention la prochaine fois !"** affirma la mage en tendant à sa sœur sa poupée

- **"Ma-Ma poupée ! C'est ma poupée ! Kana, viens voir ! Mirajane a retrouvé ma poupée !"** s'exclama Lisanna, rempli d'une joie soudaine

- **"Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Je cours prévenir les autres !"** informa Kana en sprintant vers la sortie

- **"Merci grande sœur !"** gratifia la fillette

- **"Par contre, j'ai été obligée de... La recoudre... Ça ne te gêne pas ?"** avoua la fée en désignant les coutures grossières qui balafraient le ventre de la poupée

- **"Oh... Ce n'est rien. C'est comme si tu avais été une infirmière qui a fait des points de suture !"** répondit Lisanna, toujours éblouissante par son sourire

Un son de clochette la sortit de sa rêverie. De nouveau, elle observa le paysage spectaculaire qui s'offrait à elle. Oui, ce sourire... Mirajane le chérirait toute sa vie. Des points de suture... Elle avait soigné cette poupée avec des points de suture... Ce genre de traitement était-il réservé exclusivement aux poupées ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais ce dont elle était certaine, c'était que ce souvenir avait recousu son cœur déchiré, à la manière d'un fil et une aiguille. Il y avait-il eu assez de fil ? Combien de points avaient été posés ? Un seul ? Plusieurs ? Un à plusieurs points de suture, était-ce suffisant ? Était-elle finalement guérie ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire. Cependant, c'est un sentiment de liberté qui l'habitait à présent. La nuit avait disparu, et le jour ne s'était pas encore levé. D'ailleurs, était-ce le jour qui allait venir ? Elle ferait tout pour ça. Et le vent souffla une dernière fois, balayant ses peines.

**~ THE END ~**

* * *

- Voici un petit point pour terminer. Je pense qu'il est bon de préciser que ce scénario est inspiré d'une histoire vraie. Mon histoire. Les raisons ne sont pas les mêmes, mais les actes, eux, le sont.


End file.
